


Wake Up and Shape Up

by BluePhoenixRising16



Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accept your fate Moon, But it's crack for a good reason, First time writing in like a year and it's crack, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Love you sis, Twilight is an idiot and Legend is too, Uhhhhh more tags, love those idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePhoenixRising16/pseuds/BluePhoenixRising16
Summary: You know, your good old fashioned crack. I don't think this is a coherent piece, but uhhhhh it's crack for a reason?MOON ACCEPT YOUR FATEAka Moon, my darling little sister, doesn't think her writing is good and refuses to acknowledge otherwise. Silly bean. Good thing I know who your kin is!Or, Twilight is an idiot, and Legend is not having it. Of course, no one said he could articulate anything. At all. Seriously, someone help this child.
Relationships: Legend & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Wake Up and Shape Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonsamurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsamurai/gifts).



It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, everything was going wonderfully.

Except for one thing.

Twilight was being a stubborn mule (or goat, whichever you prefer), and insisted that he did not need a break, nor was he good at 'it'. Whatever this 'it' was differed from situation to situation, but the _point was_ that Twilight always, consistently, _irritatingly_ , insisted that someone else was better at that particular thing than him. Most of them shrugged and thought that it was probably another part of the Hero's Spirit. The group would often get into 'polite fights' which, by the way, was _agonizing_ to sit through.

But that's beside the point.

Legend was not having it _anymore_.

So he walked up to Twilight, lounging on the other side of the clearing with Time, knelt down in front of him, and grabbed his shoulders.

"Uh... Le-" Twilight started, looking confused and slightly scared. 

A part of Legend wondered whether or not he should be complimented or offended by that fact.

The other, more sensible parts of Legend shook himself and told himself to focus on the task at hand you idiot stop getting off track.

Dangit there he went again.

Legend tightened his grip on Twilight's shoulders and leaned in, forcing Twilight's grey-blue eyes to meet his icy blue ones.

"Wake up and shape up farmhand! Time to accept your fate!" He started shaking Twilight, enjoying the fact that the sheer shock kept Twilight from tensing up and consequently stopping Legend's ability to move him. His core was annoyingly strong. 

"Legend, wh-"

Legend, both not wanting and not caring to hear Twilight's response, nor vocalize his own feelings, shook him harder and yelled incoherently. Because feelings are dumb and words are hard.

He stopped abruptly, patted Twilight's shoulder, and strolled away like he hadn't just temporarily lost his mind. Because he hadn't, stop laughing Hyrule, everything is fine and he was perfectly sane.

Well, maybe not _perfectly_ sane, but who in this motley group was?

He reached the other side of the camp, spread out his bedroll, flopped over, took off his cap, and plopped it on his face. He fell asleep immediately. Or maybe he didn't. It was hard to tell with the cap on his face. Maybe that was the point. Yeah, that was probably the point.

Back on the other side of the camp, a rather shell-shocked Twilight turned to Time. Wide-eyed, he asked, "What in the name of Hylia was _that?"_

Time just chuckled and patted Twilight on the shoulder. Thanks a lot, Time.

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsamurai
> 
> Go check out Moon's works for some actual good content XD love u sis


End file.
